Calypso's Musings
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Calypso spent over four thousand years alone on the island of Ogygia, tending to the occasional hero who falls on her shores, and cursed to fall in love with every single one of them, even though they cannot stay. But three heroes stole her heart: two broke it, one mended it. Connected oneshots, rated M for some smut (but not too graphic). [COMPLETE]
1. Odysseus

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Rick Riordan, or of the Homerian myths. All characters belong to Mr. Riordan and the Ancient Greeks.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I've always wondered who Calypso loved most among her lovers, and, for the purposes of the Percy Jackson series, I decided to focus on three major characters: Odysseus, Percy, and Leo.**_

* * *

 **Odysseus**

The first man I can remember arriving on my shores was Odysseus, back when I truly believed that someone could break my curse. I nursed him back to health, catered to his every need, and even gave myself to him... When he first opened his eyes on the beach, I remember being struck by his steely gray eyes, and the quiet manner of his speaking. He reached his hand out, touched my cheek, and murmured, "Penelope...?" before passing out. There was a pang in my heart, but I still foolishly clung to hope. Not long ago, Hermes came to my island to inform me of a wandering hero who spent the better part of ten years fighting on foreign shores and another three years trying to find his way home. If I could convince him to stay and release me from my imprisonment...

The first time we made love was almost a year after he first arrived. He continually refused my advances, still angry at his accursed luck, still devastated at his home and wife and son slipping through his fingers. Up until then, my attempts to seduce were shy, subtle, which he no doubt believed was my way of being courteous, but the truth of the matter was that during my one thousand years long lifespan, I never felt the touch of a man in bed. Despite Zeus's infamous behavior, I was protected both in the days of living with my sisters, and also on my accursed island. Only Hermes can visit me, for all the other gods are forbidden. Only the messenger god and demigod heroes may visit my lonely shores.

But then one day, Odysseus cracked. He was absentmindedly drinking the wine I served him, staring at the wall, then suddenly threw his chalice away and leaped to his feet. I clutched the wine jug, terrified.

"I've had it! I cannot remain on this island any longer! I must return home, to my loyal wife, to my growing son! I-" His angry rant cut short with a sudden choked sob, and he sank to the ground, his fists curled up against his eyes, as he mindlessly began clawing at his face in agony.

"Stop! Stop it, please!" I cried, hurrying to his side, and pulling his fingers away. "Please, please, don't hurt yourself! Just... just... just stay here!" I blurted out, without thinking. I clung to his hand, willing him to feel my love. "Stay here, and take me! Take me whenever you need! I'm here-!"

Odysseus cut me off with a passionate kiss. My eyes remained open in shock, but the fiercer he kissed me, eventually my eyelids fluttered closed. I was vaguely aware of him picking me up and dropping me on the bed, his lips hardly ever leaving mine. There was a ripping sound as he tore my toga apart and ran his calloused hands over my body. My eyes opened to see his tipsy eyes staring down at me with intense lust. I might have been inexperienced then, but I knew what passion looked like. I cupped his face and kissed him vigorously back, reeling in delicious pleasure as his wandering hands fondled my breasts and behind, and rubbed along my sweet center. I returned the favor by undressing the beautiful man, and feeling his shaft along my hand. Despite his frenzied attitude, we managed to thoroughly enjoy ourselves for a while.

Perhaps Aphrodite pitied me and ignited the man's desires, or perhaps my own godliness granted him stamina, but either way, Odysseus somehow made love to me for three hours straight. When he wasn't inside me, pounding at an intense rate, he was giving me pleasure, or I was giving it to him. And to my selfish delight, he never once said the name of his wife, just murmured my own, caressing it, cradling it, making love to it.

For the next five years, Odysseus made love to me every night, and every morning, I prayed that he loved me as desperately and dearly as I loved him, and he would be the hero to save my fate. But slowly, making love began happening once every few nights, then once a week, once a month, and then eventually stopped. I tried everything, I tried sucking on his member, I tried playing submissive, I tried playing into his many pleasures. But none succeeded. His memories of home were returning full force, and my worst fears were confirmed when Hermes appeared and informed me that Athena, Odysseus's mother and patron, was demanding for his return home.

"Release me, Calypso," Odysseus said, his gray eyes looking cool and reserved. "It's time I returned home."

My heart broke and it would take another four thousand years before the next painful heartache.

* * *

 _ **AN: In case you didn't notice, I tweaked a little detail: in Homer's Odyssey, Odysseus was trapped on Calypso's island for seven years, but to him it felt like seven days. Though metaphorically, I wished to convey that time flew as swiftly for the characters here, admittedly, I'm making the years passage be literal years. Whether Odysseus is aware of it or not, who knows, but Calypso most certainly is. All the more painful it is for her to finally part ways with the first man she slept with.**_

 _ **Up next: Percy Jackson!**_


	2. Percy Jackson

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Rick Riordan, or of the Homerian myths. All characters belong to Mr. Riordan and the Ancient Greeks.**_

 _ **Author's Note: You will notice that I reference DC comic books here. Yes, I love Wonder Woman. Yes, I love Steve Trevor. Yes, I totally believe they existed in the same universe as the PJO series. Sue me. :P**_

 _ **That said, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

For the next four thousand years, I learned to become accustomed to my curse. Countless of heroes, men and women, arrived on my shores over the next few millenniums. I slept with many, I loved them all. When the Greeks stopped arriving, Romans came in hordes, one almost every year, it seemed. But I also received heroes from eastern lands, famous Chinese or Japanese leaders, Russian soldiers, and countless African tribal warriors. I nursed them all, adored them all, and wept as they left.

But it was dull pain most of the time. They came, they relaxed, we made love (sometimes), they left. It almost became routine. When the two great World Wars occurred, my hopes rose again, as a man named Steve Trevor vowed to free me from my curse. But like the others, he never returned. The Big Three made their pact on the River Styx, and I stopped receiving their children.

Until one year. When Perseus Jackson drifted onto my shores.

I knew right away he was a son of Poseidon. The way the ocean, even the enchanted waters around the island, seemed to gently push him onto the beach, and of course the striking sea-green color of his eyes. But it wasn't until I gently lifted his head and placed it on my lap, when I knew I was doomed. His beautiful eyes fluttered open, bleary and unfocused, and he murmured, "Annabeth...?" before passing out again.

Many of my heroes murmured names of loved ones when they arrived on my shores. I could always sense when the name belonged to a lover, friend, or relative. Too many belonged to the first. But something about Percy Jackson saying Annabeth's name broke my heart in a way I hadn't felt since... _him_.

I pretended not to notice. I fell into routine. I nursed him back to health, I spoke few words to him, and I tried to keep my distance. But the son of Poseidon, like the persistent ocean, continued to come forward, wave after wave, until I caved in. We talked for hours, I laughed for the first time in forever (the last man who made laugh was Steve Trevor, over seventy years ago), and I found myself wishing. Hoping against all hopes that Percy Jackson would be my hero, my true hero, to save me.

One evening, I leaned in to kiss him, but he turned away so it landed on his cheek. I've had men resist me, or even refuse me, but it still hurt. Tears brimmed in my eyes, as I watched his gaze remain fixated on the horizon. He looked at me, and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Calypso."

 _No._

"But I must go."

 _Not again._

Involuntarily, I clutched his hand, tears falling freely now, and begged him to stay. I sobbed like I hadn't sobbed in over a millennium, spilling forth all the pain and anguish I've suffered, telling him that he can't go, he reminds me too much of-

"Annabeth. I can't leave Annabeth," Percy cut me off, softly, but firmly. His kindness cut me to the core. But I couldn't refuse. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Those green eyes were enough to convince me. With a heavy heart, I let him go. On the shore, he gripped my hand, swearing he'd find a way to rescue me off this island.

I thought of Odysseus, who didn't bother glancing back. I thought of Steve Trevor, who gripped my hand in the same way Percy did, with the same earnest eyes and sincere voice.

So why hadn't it hurt as badly when Steve left?

Percy leaned in, and gently brushed a kiss on my lips. It was as subtle as the ocean spray, but I clung to it. His hand slipped from my grasp and he boarded his raft. I watched him sail away, out of sight, and sank to my knees, crying uncontrollably.

Who would have thought that the second love would hurt a thousand times more than the first?

* * *

 _ **AN: I almost want to write a Steve Trevor chapter now... but I digress. Next up: Leo Valdez!**_


	3. Leo Valdez

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Rick Riordan, or of the Homerian myths. All characters belong to Mr. Riordan and the Ancient Greeks.**_

 _ **Author's Note: At last, Calypso's final (and most unlikely) lover. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Leo Valdez**

In the past, my countless lovers made me feel bittersweet, maybe a little depressed. Odysseus and Percy Jackson broke my heart the most, heroes like Steve Trevor make me smile wistfully. It always saddened me to see them arrive, knowing they would leave, even my least favorites.

But no one, not a single person, made me absolutely fume with rage the way a certain son of Hephaestus did.

Perhaps it was because he arrived too soon after my heartbreak over Percy. Perhaps it was because, when I saw his mussed up black hair, my heart stopped, thinking for a wild moment that the son of Poseidon had miraculously returned to me. Maybe it was his sooty face, his torn-up clothes, his cocky expression, the manic look in his eyes while eyeing machinery. But this boy – yes, a petulant _child!_ \- simply infuriated me. I had nursed, dined, and slept with majestic heroes! Kings, in their own right! Even the young Percy Jackson had the makings of greatness, and was offered immortality by the gods! This boy was no hero! He was no Odysseus, no Steve Trevor, no Percy Jackson, not even an impudent prince (yes, I've had a few of those). He was a mere mechanic, who had the rudest attitude of all time!

That first day, I screamed up at the gods, completely and utterly fed up with my curse, and feeling certain that Leo Valdez's arrival was the biggest insult of all. He, in turn, was rather put off by my resentment, and made a few snide remarks about not wanting to stay here either. We quarreled, I stormed off, and he took care of his precious machinery.

And yet, courtesy of my curse (or perhaps it was something deeper), over time, I felt drawn to him. My pride wouldn't allow it, but my heart had different ideas. I would make excuses by bringing him food and mended clothes, but I also observed him. I began watching him build his inventions, specifically a ship to help him leave my island, and begrudgingly admired the dexterity of his fingers and the quickness of his thoughts. He held every device like it was a fragile infant, gently but also with reverence. The filth on his hands and face became as endearing as his silly jokes. He eventually stopped making me mad, and instead had me rolling my eyes and laughing at his ridiculous sense of humor. He was like if someone combined Steve Trevor and Percy Jackson, but he also was not either of them. He reminded me vaguely of the past, but mainly had me hoping for the future.

My former loves left me saddened and, at worst, devastated, at the knowledge of their leaving me. But Leo Valdez didn't leave me melancholy. He left me overcome with a burning sensation of desire and joy. I found myself actually getting excited while helping him with his ship, and not because I wanted to be rid of him (he had grown on me by then), but simply because it was a lot of fun working together. Yes, even when he aggravated me most, I still smiled afterwards. For the first time in four thousand years, I found myself comparing him less and less to my former loves, and simply admiring and loving the young man that he was.

When I was with Leo, I could almost forget the pain of my curse. Forget the pain of my countless loves. Forget how Odysseus and Percy Jackson left me heartbroken and reeling. When I was with Leo, I found myself wanting the best for him and his companions, not desperately desiring him to stay behind.

Perhaps that is why it was easier to let him go, and yet strangely, all the more difficult.

With his ship finished and ready to set sail, Leo offered (like so many before him) to take me with him. I shook my head, wearily explaining how the curse works, how we would end up traveling endlessly to nowhere at all. Leo sighed.

"Then, I promise, I'll find a way to come-"

But I never let him finish the thought. I knew exactly what he was going to say. Despite all the refreshing happiness I shared with him, despite my grievances with his annoying attitude, somehow the thought of him promising such a useless promise was too much to bear.

I grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

My lips were burning for more when we parted, but I was more amused by the look of utter shock on Leo's face.

"Go on, then," I said impatiently. "Leave, return to your friends, don't worry about me."

And I watched him sail away, what seemed like the millionth hero to wash up and away from my shores. But for the first time since I lived on this island, I didn't cry.

I smiled and whispered, "May the gods bless this hero upon his journey. And may they be so kind as to have him be the one to set me free."

* * *

 ** _AN: I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH, OKAY? This is the last of my "main chapters." Next is the epilogue, so to speak..._**


	4. Epilogue: Full of Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Rick Riordan, or of the Homerian myths. All characters belong to Mr. Riordan and the Ancient Greeks.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Aaaaand we're back into the territory of "slight smut," like in Odysseus's chapter. Here is Calypso and Leo's reunion and first time together... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Epilogue: Full of Surprises**

"Leo Valdez, you are simply full of surprise." Though I acted casual, my heart was soaring with joy. Never, in four thousand years of isolation, heartache, and pain, had a hero return to my shores twice. But here he was, in the flesh, covered in soot, hair sticking up unnaturally, and grinning toothily at me.

Gods, I loved him!

I threw myself into his arms, and kissed him. And now, he had the chance to kiss me back, eagerly, hungrily. We couldn't let go of one another, and I most certainly could not release him yet. He was so warm, he lit me on fire but in a pleasant, invigorating sort of way. Leo was here, real, alive, and vibrant as all the colors in the world. We finally parted lips, grinning at each other and giggling. I felt like I was young again, like I really was the way I looked: a young, 14 or 15-year-old girl. I felt four thousand years wash away, and the burden of so many painful memories fly away.

My curse was finally breaking.

* * *

"My, Leo Valdez, you ARE full of surprises!"

My beloved was more enthusiastic and more passionate in bed than any other man I've ever encountered. Almost as soon as we were only on his ship, and had taken off, Leo embraced me again, tenderly for a moment, then suddenly began kissing my neck and face vigorously. He never let me take a breath! One minute he was kissing me, the next he was lying on top of me, shirt off and my own toga partially torn, with his lips hungrily tasting every inch of me, both exciting and tickling me.

I never thought I'd see the day where a lover I took to bed would make me laugh while making love. But Leo took it all in stride. If anything, he almost took it as a challenge.

"Let's see if I can get you to laugh again, with that adorable little squeak..." He murmured, nuzzling his nose against my neck and running his hands up and down my torso.

"Don't even think about- OH!" I shrieked with laughter, and we tussled for a bit on the makeshift bed. Leo growled playfully and nipped my ear before "burrowing" himself further down my body. He made his way between my legs, and, quite suddenly, planted his face deep within my folds. I nearly screamed in shock (and arousal), but he soon distracted me with excessive licking and sucking. He was rushing the whole process, but with such infectious enthusiasm, I couldn't help but enjoy myself thoroughly.

When we were finally fully naked and he had slid inside of me, he paused for the such a long moment, I felt genuine concern.

"My love?" I asked gently, caressing his face.

"Sorry, I was just imagining the looks on everyone's faces once I tell them that I slept with a goddess," he said, winking.

I scoffed, and pulled down on his neck. "That's what you think. We're just getting started..."

* * *

 _ **AN: Please let me know what you think! Thank for reading my silly little fics. ^_^**_


End file.
